


I'll do it.

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Whumptober 2020, danvers sisters angst, forced to their knees, kara is a self sacrifing idiot, manhandled, no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: The bad guys use Alex as bait to get Supergirl in their grasp. Kara would do anything to protect Alex. This does not bode well for either of them.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'll do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3!!!!! Hope everyone is enjoying whumptober so far. I know I am. I had some fun with the Danvers sisters and I really like how it turned out. It's not too painful, well no one dies, so enjoy! 💛

"Agent Danvers. Come in. Over."  
"I'm in the middle of something here!"  
"We're calling in Supergirl. Standby."   
"No they wa-"

Alex got cut off by one of the attackers. He wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to cover her mouth. Alex bit his hand and kicked behind her, making him drop her instantly. She lunged forward, grasping for the communicator. 

"It's a trap! Don't send Supergirl. Repeat. Don't. Send-"

The man yanked Alex away and destroyed the comminicator under his boot. He grabbed her by the hair and leaned down next to her ear. 

"Nice try. But you're too late."

Supergirl crashed through the ceiling, ready to save her sister. She was completely unaware she had played right into their hands. 

The leader stepped out from the corner, making his way to the center of the room. The rest of his men stood back, and the one holding Alex stood up and waited for his command. 

"Well well well. Thank you for *finally* joining us Supergirl. We were beginning to doubt you." 

"What do you want?" Kara's eyes already started to glow. 

"Ah ah ah, we'll be asking the questions. Unless you want poor Agent Danvers to get hurt?" 

The man holding Alex tightened his grip on her hair, and placed a gun to her temple. Kara immediately threw up her hands. 

"No, please. Don't hurt her. I'll do what you want."

"That's better." The leader stepped closer and looked Supergirl up and down. "On your knees."

"What?" 

"I said," the man holding Alex cocked the gun and pushed it further into her skull. "On. Your. Knees." 

Kara immediately sank to her knees, hands still in the air. The man holding Alex dragged her over closer, giving her a front row seat to the show. 

"Hands on your head."

This time, Kara followed immediately. A different goon came behind her and wrenched her arms behind her back. Then, he placed power dampening cuffs on her. Kara was effectively human. 

"Agh. What do you-" 

SMACK

The leader struck her across the face, causing her lip to bleed as she hit the floor. 

"I told you. I'm asking the questions."

Kara tried to get up, but one of the goons placed his foot on her back, pressing her into the ground. The leader crouched down next to her and whispered in her ear. 

"If you want to keep Agent Danvers alive, you'll do exactly as I say." 

Kara looked over to Alex who was mouthing 'no' to her. Kara looked back at her capturers. 

"Alright. I'll do it, just don't hurt her." 

"No! Supergirl. It's not worth-"

A goon kicked Alex in the gut, making her gasp for air. The man holding her took the opportunity to shove a gag in her mouth. The man yanked back on her hair and Kara could hear the muffled yelp. He let go of her hair and grabbed her arms, pulling them back tight. Alex panted through the gag, trying to hide her pain. 

"Stop hurting her. We had a deal!"

"I said I'd keep her alive. I can't promise that she won't be punished if she acts out." 

He waved his hand to the goons and they let Alex go, falling face first into the ground. He bent down and firmly cuffed her hands behind her. 

"Now that she can't cause anymore trouble, let's get back to our deal." 

The leader snapped his fingers and a chair appeared behind him almost instantly. He waved the goon off and then waved to the men holding Kara. They pulled her onto her knees, and turned her so she was facing the now sitting leader. 

"A lot of people would pay big money to have Supergirl in their control."

The leader smiled as he saw fear flood Kara's eyes. 

"We're gonna sell it to them. You do what they say, we get paid, and both you and the pretty little agent get to live."

"And if I refuse?" 

"Well. Then the agent won't have to worry about retirement plans. Although I hear funerals can be quite expensive."

Kara seethed with anger. She lunged forward, but one of the guys behind her grabbed her cuffs and dragged her back. 

"Careful. I'm sure you don't want her to get hurt?" He gestured to the man who forced Alex up to her knees. He grabbed her chin and forced the two sisters to look at each other. Kara could tell what Alex was thinking, just by looking into her eyes. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' before turning back to the leader.

"I'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! Let me know what you think below! 💛


End file.
